


eat you up

by daesung (psharp10)



Category: BoA (Musician), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Platonic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/daesung
Summary: in which jaejoong's horny and sad and just wants to be pegged





	eat you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/gifts).



> uh  
> this is mika's fault  
> :)
> 
> also!!! this is set around 2008-09. obvs not following some correct timeline bc idk when all boa's american schedules and dbsk's schedules matched up, but yeah. canon au.
> 
> i was def gonna present this to you for your bday mika, but unfortunately exams and me wondering why exactly i'm writing this and het porn every time i worked on this delayed it so  
> happy belated birthday, i love you, and i'm glad you're there for all my gross ideas and headcanons and willing to indulge me and my garbage ships and faves!!!

There’s a dull thud sound as Jaejoong hits his head against the table, immediately lifting his head up after and whining, rubbing the sore spot.

“I told you not to do it-”

“But I’m _sad_ ,” Jaejoong protests. Boa scoffs.

“Yes, lonely and sad. You’ve been saying that for the past hour Jaejoong-ah,” Boa says, sighing and downing another shot of soju.

“I’m just saying the truth,” Jaejoong mumbles, running his finger along the rim of the shot glass. “I’m lonely.”

“Then go get a partner-” Boa blows on a piece of pork belly and then promptly shoves it in Jaejoong’s mouth, to shut him up for a while. “I’m sure there’s tons of people willing to fuck you - or you know, even just cuddle and hoard all the pets, whichever one you prefer.”

Jaejoong sighs and slowly chews on the meat, pouring himself another shot of soju. He pours one for Boa too, before downing his own shot.

“Do you want me to set you up on a blind date?” Boa asks, raising an eyebrow. Jaejoong does look a bit too down about this, and well, he has the tendency to go down quite fast, so she worries.

“No,” Jaejoong picks up the bean sprouts, “no.” The sprouts give him some time to think as he eats. “No, no.”

“Once was enough,” Boa says, snorting. “We’ll figure something out - get you a partner.”

Jaejoong nods, shakes his head, and orders two bowls of naengmyeon.

Another hour later has Jaejoong properly tipsy and sipping from a half empty can of beer when he reaches his conclusion.

“I think,” Jaejoong licks his spoon one last time before waving it around as he speaks, “I think, what I need is a good fuck,” he taps his spoon against the empty bowl to punctuate his point.

“Wow, I’m glad you’ve finally realized,” Boa says, arranging the empty utensils on the table. “It only took you what, two hours?”

Jaejoong lets out a low whine, pouting at Boa while she grins widely and ruffles his hair. “Wanna go to the club then? Heechul oppa was calling me there about half an hour ago or so anyway, I’m sure he’d still be around.” 

But Jaejoong scrunches his nose at the suggestion. “Nah, he’s out with Teuk hyung and Jongwoon hyung probably, don’t want to deal with them right now.”

“Too much teasing?” Boa nods her head knowingly and pats Jaejoong’s shoulder. “What else then?”

Jaejoong hums for a while, and then for some more time. Boa waits, as they finish their cans of beer and then walk to the cashier to pay.

They’re walking down the street, hoods up and masks on, even though it’s pretty dark now, and Jaejoong finally speaks up.

“Didn’t,” he shoves his hands into the jacket pockets, huddles a bit closer to Boa, “didn’t you once say that you like pegging?”

Boa pauses for a moment, and then picks up her pace again. Jaejoong can easily see the mix of skepticism and disbelief in her narrowed eyes as she stares him down while looking up at him.

“Boa-” 

“No.”

“ _Sunbae-nim_ -”

“No.” 

Boa walks faster until she’s a good five steps ahead of Jaejoong. 

“Sunbae- _yah_!” Jaejoong yells, jogging slightly to catch up to Boa, swinging his arm around her shoulders when he reaches her. “Come on, it’ll be fun~”

“Jaejoong, no.” Boa stands firm, even as Jaejoong pulls her closer, resting his head on top of her’s and rubbing his cheek against the hoodie.

“Just once - let’s try it out,” Jaejoong tries to convince her, leaning into her as they walk down the path and then make a turn into the street that’s two blocks away from Boa’s apartment.

“I’m not pegging you Jaejoong-ah,” Boa says, reaching around to pinch his nose, causing Jaejoong to yelp. “I don’t care about how horny you are or your blue balls-”

“But you did care! Like ten minutes ago when you were trying to get me hooked up!” Jaejoong protests, rubbing his nose against Boa’s hoodie. Boa pinches Jaejoong’s waist in return.

Jaejoong stops after that, keeping his mouth closed for a while as they reach closer to Boa’s place. He knows that Boa will take this time to think his offer out because Jaejoong’s whining and pouts still hold some influence no matter how much she scoffs about it. Boa cares and more importantly, Boa also hasn’t gotten laid in a while and just two weeks ago was complaining to Jaejoong about how only two men have ever eaten her out properly and how girls are much better.

The girls part puts Jaejoong at a disadvantage but-

“I can eat out well.”

Boa pauses mid-way through turning the key in the door’s lock.

“Jaejoong…” 

There’s an almost awkward pause and atmosphere that lasts for exactly thirty four seconds as Jaejoong counts them, even though he feels like it lasted a whole two hours, until Boa breaks it by turning the key twice and unlocking the door. The click brings Jaejoong out of his daze.

“Come in,” Boa says, walking in and toeing off her shoes. Jaejoong follows, closing the door behind him as Boa tosses the keys into the bowl kept on top of the sideboard.

“I am good though,” Jaejoong says, when they’ve settled down, sitting on the stools at the kitchen island area.

“Eating out?” Boa raises an eyebrow and then takes a sip from her can of beer, fresh out of the fridge.

“Yeah,” Jaejoong nods, “got a lot of experience too-”

Boa blinks, slowly, twice.

“-with, uh, ass eating, but still,” Jaejoong finishes, fixing his words.

“So what do I get out of this?” Boa asks, tapping her fingers lightly against the counter.

“A good orgasm- _three_ , I promise,” Jaejoong nods as he speaks. “Also, my ass. Pegging.”

“You have no ass, Jaejoong-ah,” Boa says. Jaejoong lets out an indignant noise, thoroughly offended even if he can’t deny the truth. 

“Let’s write this down then. We’ll make a list,” Jaejoong acquiesces. He takes out his wallet, rummaging through it for a while, before he pulls out a 5 centimeter long pencil with a victorious ‘ _yes, nice, perfect_.’

Boa presses her lips together to stop herself from laughing as Jaejoong begins to very earnestly make a list on the back of an old receipt.

“You’re really this horny, huh,” she speaks up after a few minutes. Jaejoong had begun very enthusiastically, writing down the title - ‘ _Reasons Why Boa, as Jaejoong’s Best Friend, Should Help Jaejoong and Peg Him in These Severe Times_ ’ - and underlining it, making a numbered list and then just faltering after writing one point (orgasms). 

Jaejoong sighs, nods, and says, “Orgasms are a really good motivator, if you ask me.” 

Boa hums, takes the last gulp of beer from her can and then walks over to toss it into the blue trash can - she’s set up three different ones in an effort to recycle properly. Yunho had helped her label the bins properly back when she had gotten them, almost half a year ago.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Jaejoong almost trips as he gets off the stool.

Boa laughs. “Yes, okay, let’s do it. But, my rules.”

“Fuck, yes, anything,” Jaejoong agrees, shoving the pencil and receipt back into his jeans pocket.

“Also, you’re making kimchi jjigae for me the next time we meet up.”

“Done.”

 

-

 

“Is this,” Jaejoong tightens his grip on the bed sheets, “is this really necessary?”

Boa grins. “I did say my rules.”

Jaejoong groans, holds back the urge to arch up into the touch, and bites back another slew of curses. Boa’s hands are talented, they give and pull back and tease so _fucking_ much, Jaejoong’s already slightly breathing a bit too heavily.

The cool metal of the the cock ring presses against his hard on, his skin heating up even more, even as Boa’s hands leave his cock - but not before rubbing her thumb over the slit once just to hear Jaejoong gasp.

“You’re fun,” Boa says, watching Jaejoong try his best with his self control that he barely ever uses. 

“Can you just, _ngh_ , fuck me,” Jaejoong groans out, dick twitching as he twists and the ring moves just slightly with his movements.

“Not yet,” Boa says, pulling back to unhook her bra first and then pull down her panties - they’re her favorite cotton ones, although a bit worn, so she takes her time in walking over to the laundry basket and dropping them in there. Part of it, admittedly, it also just drag this out for Jaejoong a bit more.

“God, you’re such a fucking tease,” Jaejoong whines, tempted to just use his own hands to finger himself or do _anything_ , really. But Boa’s rules - no touching, unless she allows - so he reluctantly follows them. He really wanted a good fuck.

Boa laughs as she makes her way back onto the bed, straddling Jaejoong, and the skin to skin contact leaves him a bit breathless. It’s been too long. 

“Also you’re really fucking hot,” Jaejoong says, licking his lips. “I’m really great at choosing friends.” 

“God,” Boa groans, and leans forward to pinch one of Jaejoong’s nipples, “I’m gonna not let you come this whole night if you keep that up.”

Jaejoong whines, moans at Boa’s fingers still working on his nipples, and gives in.

“Fine, fine, come up here, I want to eat you out.”

Boa grins and moves up. “That’s more like it.”

Granted Jaejoong might not have been with many girls (three, to be exact, at least regarding sexual intercourse), but he did have some experience - and the usual ass eating with guys also got him praise for his mouth. What he lacked in blowjob skills, he made up with his ass eating skills. He’d do the same here.

With one hand resting on the headboard for support and the other finding its way down to Jaejoong’s hair, Boa lowers herself down on Jaejoong’s face, until he’s able to easily reach up to lick at her cunt.

He moans at the first lick against her folds, his hands reaching up to hold onto her thighs, fingers pressing down against the soft skin and toned muscles as her thighs flex while Jaejoong continues on.

Boa’s legs spread a bit more, knees slipping against the sheets, and Jaejoong holds her up, gasping as she pulls on his hair. He licks in more eagerly, letting her come further down so that he can get his lips around her clit. He sucks on it once, twice, before pulling back to flick it with his tongue, and then lick at her entrance, making it even slicker with his saliva.

“ _Fuck_ , Jaejoong,” Boa moans, knuckles white around the headboard. She rolls her hips down, her slick messily rubbing against Jaejoong’s face, and he hums, lets the vibrations thrum against her cunt, making her legs tremble, thighs flex. “More-”

Jaejoong complies, and after three licks, he pushes his tongue in slowly, raising his head slightly and pulling Boa down simultaneously to go deeper. The resulting drawn out moan and grinding down on Jaejoong’s face leaves pride prickling at his skin, warming him up.

He licks into her and lets her fuck herself down on his tongue until he presses down on her thighs, blunt nails biting down on the skin, and he moves his lips back to the clit. Jaejoong hums as he grazes his teeth softly over the sensitive nub before sucking on it. Boa gasps, pushes his face up into her cunt, and fucks herself against his mouth, nearing closer and closer to her orgasm.

“Just- _fuck_ -” she rolls her hips down as he sucks on her clit, “ah, fuck, Jaejoong-”

Jaejoong grins, licking at her hole once before once again sliding his tongue in and feeling her cunt flutter around it. He pulls out to lick around the entrance, once, twice, and then goes back in, fucking her the best he can with his tongue until her cunt clenches, and she breaks down, back arching and fingers pulling at Jaejoong’s hair. 

He licks up the slick as she comes, muscles taut and hips involuntarily jerking against Jaejoong’s face as he continues to tease at her entrance and around her clit. 

Boa moves her hand to pull on Jaejoong’s ear to make him stop as she takes half a minute to regain her strength to move off of his face. All the while, Jaejoong keeps his grip on her thighs, gently massaging them with his thumbs. 

Jaejoong wipes his mouth with the back of his hand once Boa moves and gets off the bed to go and get her strap on, as promised for pegging.

It’s a double ended one, all black, with a thick cock on each end. Jaejoong’s dick twitches in anticipation.

“It’s a bit boring looking,” is what he says instead. 

“It’s a really good one,” Boa replies. “Vibrates too.”

“There were no other colours?” Jaejoong lifts himself and rests on his forearms, watching Boa pull out a bottle of lube from the cabinet opposite her bed. 

“Why, you want a thick red cock up your ass? Cassies forever?” Boa asks, an eyebrow raised and making her way back with the bottle of cherry flavored lube.

Jaejoong scrunches his nose. “That’d be disturbing. No, but like, purple would be a fun colour.”

Boa rolls her eyes and doesn’t mention the other purple strap on that she does have in her stash.

“You begged for this so you can’t choose,” Boa concludes, kneeling on the bed as she slowly pushes one end of the lubed strap on dick into herself.

Jaejoong shifts so that he’s on his knees and lays his cheek against the pillow to watch Boa, his breath catching in his chest as his gaze zeros in on the thickness of the cock.

“Here,” Boa tosses the bottle of lube towards Jaejoong, “finger yourself open.”

Jaejoong gets up, resting on just his knees, as he follows and coats his fingers with a generous amount of the lubricant.

“Why are you coming up here then?” He asks, raising an eyebrow as Boa moves in front of him.

She says nothing for a while, watching calmly as he reaches behind himself to slowly push one finger in. His hole puckers around his finger - it’s been a while, clearly - and he groans, biting down on his lip.

“Take your time,” Boa says, resting against the headboard.

Jaejoong falls forward, bracing himself on his elbow as the angle and position change allows him to finger himself better, finger going in deeper. He thrusts it slowly twice, thrice, before pushing in another and moaning at the tightness of his hole.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong gasps, shaking his head as the sweaty strands stick to his forehead.

“Getting off just to fingering yourself, huh?” Boa asks, smiling down at Jaejoong as he looks up at her - his cheeks are flushed, lips slick with saliva and shining a nice pink under the bedroom lights. “If you could fuck yourself, you would do so in a heartbeat wouldn’t you, Jaejoong-ah?”

“ _Nghh_ -” Three fingers in deep, scissoring himself open, Jaejoong can’t deny - especially when his cock jerks and spits out precum at Boa’s words.

She laughs and raises his head up a bit, her fingers holding onto his chin. The intention is clear as the head of the strap-on cock rubs against his lips. Jaejoong whines a bit at first - blowjobs aren’t his favorite to give - but at Boa’s thumb pressing against his bottom lip, he opens up, letting her slide the dick in between his lips. 

Boa controls the pace with one hand on the cock and the other’s fingers entangled in Jaejoong’s hair to hold him in place as she fucks his mouth with slow, slow rolls of her hips.

“You want me to fuck you like this too? Slow like this so you can feel every inch of the cock move inside you, hmm?” She asks, punctuating her words with a deep thrust. She bites down her lip to hold back her own gasp as the other end of the strap on presses inside her.

Jaejoong fumbles for purchase with one hand, gripping the bed sheets tightly as the cock goes in deeper, his throat constricting around it as he tries his best to relax.

“Or faster?” Boa continues, voice only slightly shakier than before. “Deeper too-” she says, thrusting and letting Jaejoong deepthroat the dick, watching as tears catch on his eyelashes. “Fuck, you’re pretty.”

Jaejoong’s ears burn at the compliment, skin tingling, and he rubs his fingers against his prostate, thighs jerking at the need to come.

When Boa finally pulls out, rubbing the slick head over Jaejoong’s lips, across his cheek, Jaejoong gasps out - “ _please_ ” and she complies.

She moves again so that she’s behind him, and gets a good grip on his ass, pressing her thumb down on the rim, grinning as Jaejoong jerks, before pressing the head of the dick against it. Jaejoong’s hands grip the sheets, knuckles white, and Boa slowly pushes in - just like she said, letting him feel each inch of the thick cock as it fills him up.

When she finally begins to thrust, pulling out the cock until only the head is inside Jaejoong, she tightens her hold on Jaejoong’s hips. Her nails are sharper than Jaejoong’s and they bite down, sharply, against his skin, leaving crescent shaped marks against his skin. He lets out a high keen when Boa smoothly pushes in again, grinding down.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Jaejoong rests his head down on the pillow, chest heaving as Boa fucks him slowly, thoroughly, every other thrust brushing past his prostate, and then pressing right against it. He’s already been on the edge for so long, he feels his body thrumming with want, _need_ , to come.

The thrusts are as effective for Boa as they are for Jaejoong. The strap on is as good as she remembers it to be, thick and filling her up so good that she pays extra attention in the snaps of her hips against Jaejoong’s, making sure that he’ll have his dry orgasm before she gets the cock ring off of his dick.

When the other end of the strap on brushes against Boa’s g-spot on a particularly hard thrust, she presses her nails down harder, breaking skin, eliciting a long and drawn out moan from Jaejoong. The pain spreads like fire down his skin and he’s barely holding himself together - but Boa doesn’t back down. She rolls her hips, years and years of dance practices making her thrusts that much more fluid, easily fucking Jaejoong open.

Boa continues to press into the nail marks, letting just the slightest bit of blood drip before she rubs it over his skin, painting it red and Jaejoong yells out - body shaking and tensing up as he orgasms, dry, clenching around the cock inside of him. 

“Fuck- ah, can, _fuck_ -” Jaejoong feels a teardrop drip halfway down his cheek before falling onto the pillow under him, wetting the cloth. His gaze fixates on it and he tries to put together a somewhat coherent sentence. “The ring- Boa, fucking, the fucking ring, I-”

Boa grins, in response, thrusts into him twice, laughs a bit breathlessly, before breaking into a moan as the cock pushes up into her as well, the strap on rubbing against her clit. Her thigh muscles are also beginning to complain, but she pushes through, panting out a “me first, Jaejoong-ah,” and emphasizing each word with a thrust.

Jaejoong groans, presses his fists down against the mattress, and lets out a low growl, before pushing himself up on his elbows and fucking himself back against Boa’s thrusts, catching her by surprise.

“You- _ah_ , that was smart,” Boa says, uncaring about the sloppy rhythm of their untimed fucking and pushes, pulls, grinds until she feels herself fall over the edge.

She presses down her fingers against the marks as she rides out her orgasms, thighs shaking and muscles protesting. Jaejoong whines, pants, wet breaths against the pillow on which he’s resting his head now, and Boa pulls out. It’s barely a minute after her pulling out that Jaejoong moves, wrapping an arm around Boa’s waist and shifting them so that she’s lying on the bed, under him.

“The cock ring-”

“Take it off,” Boa says, catching her breath. She raises an eyebrow. “Did you think you couldn’t take it off earlier?” 

Jaejoong groans, and works quickly even as his fingers slip and slide because of the excess lube as the ring slides off. He wraps a hand around himself and jerks himself off, impatient and hurried. Boa wraps one leg around Jaejoong’s thigh and pulls him down, and he goes down easily in his unfocused state, startling when he feels the strap-on cock rub against his own dick.

Boa grins when Jaejoong grinds against it, and reaches around the press her fingers against the rim of his hole. Jaejoong moans, his palm rubbing over his head, and at the press of two of Boa’s fingers pushing inside him - just until the first knuckle - has him spilling into his head.

Jaejoong moans, shakes, buries his head in Boa’s neck and then mouths at her shoulder until she pulls on his ear - “no hickey, you ass.” Jaejoong nips against the skin just slightly in retaliation and earns himself a slap on the backside of his head.

“My third orgasm,” Boa says, once they’ve both calmed down a bit and are lying side by side on the bed.

“Hmm?” Jaejoong turns his head to look at her.

“You promised,” Boa reminds, looking right back at him until he remembers and then smiles, in a manner that makes her suspicious.

It takes about half a minute of blind fumbling as Jaejoong refuses to break eye contact and then his hand emerges victorious, after pushing his watch and rings off the bedside table, with a small remote in it.

“When did you even see that?” Boa asks, raising herself up to reach for the remote that Jaejoong laughs and keeps out of her reach.

“I always keep an eye on important things,” Jaejoong replies, adding a greasy wink, and Boa scoffs, going for pinching his nose instead and Jaejoong presses down the button for low vibration on the remote.

Boa gasps, her fingers losing their grip on Jaejoong’s nose and instead finding their way to his biceps, holding onto them as he leans closer to keep the other end of the strap-on deep inside of her as it vibrates.

“You fucker-” she gasps out, and Jaejoong grins.

He presses for medium and wraps his lips around her nipple, grazing his teeth over the nub.

“ _Fuck_ -”

Jaejoong pushes the strap-on just slightly up, letting it press against her clit and Boa trembles, voice cracking mid-moan. He licks around the nub, and then sucks again, keeping the strap-on in position, and then shifts to high mode.

Boa’s back arches, hips pressing back into the strap-on, as she comes and Jaejoong shifts it back to the medium as he helps her milk her orgasm. There’s a glazed look in her eyes, breath catching in her chest, as her third orgasm leaves her breathless, thighs quivering and hands shaking just a bit as they grip tightly onto Jaejoong’s arms.

“That was-”

“A lot,” she whispers as the setting changes to low and then off.

“I was gonna say ‘hot’ but yeah, that too,” Jaejoong says, flopping back down on the bed next to her.

“Fun, too,” Boa adds on, patting Jaejoong’s stomach.

“Want me to clean you up by eating you out?” Jaejoong asks her, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Boa just huffs out a small laugh, too tired to retort back properly. “Just make me some good food tomorrow.”

“Telling me to stay the night?” Jaejoong asks, smirking, and he turns so that he’s lying on his stomach, his chin resting on his palms.

“No, you asshole,” Boa lightly flicks his forehead, “I’m telling you to make me a good lunch tomorrow - go home after cleaning up right now.”

Jaejoong sighs, mumbling dramatically about how no one cares for him and gives him the post-coital cuddles he needs as he moves off the bed to go get the wash cloth from the bathroom. Boa laughs and begins to remove the strap-on slowly.


End file.
